jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ne'aol
=Something that may add a little more background to him= These are notes if anyone wants to read them, but they are also for me in case I write something I need for his back story! thx! RP sessions Coruscant: regarding his master, and his masters master, etc. "Lets see if we can find him... there" He says while delving into the console, the screen lit up: Anarth, Varian Born: 1023 BBY, Human - Corellian, Male, Brown hair, Brown Eyes +Notes: Trained as a youngling, learned under Berketh Fa'shal. "His master huh?" Ne'aol mumbled -+Fa'shal, Berketh -Born: -1077 BBY, Nautolan, Male, None, Black -[ ]Notes - Granted rank of knight: 997 BBY First Padewan: Ashka He cursed, "What the?!" -+Ashka Born: 1002 BBY, Togruta, Female, None, Black -+Notes: Trained as a youngling, trained under Varian Arneth. Died in training to unknown circumstances -x Sithspit, there's no more info..." - Second Padewan: Ne'aol Jun'iar Disappeared during his padewan's unusually early trials. Died after attacking his former padewan, Ne'aol, and killing Ne'aol's former padewan, Aalyna Berilen His body was never recovered. Died: 953 BBY "Now lets get this kiddie stuff out of the way..." *He input his password and suddenly the information on every party involved with detailed information on everyone directly connected to his first Master. He uploaded the info onto his datapad and logged off, walking out of the Archives.* Endor: Regarding his family Looking up he saw a strange shadow standing in the doorway. Just standing there. Then, stepping into the faint light of the room...* *Time slowed as a million memories of a past life hit him. The pain was so excruciating that he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. << This is why >> The brothers said in a seemingly far off tone. The first time he had seen her, and the feelings that had overtaken him so many decades ago, his heart leaped into his throat at her beauty and and tears ran down his cheeks. His first date they had traveled to Naboo and ate dinner in Theed under the stars. His first kiss he remembered was in his office on Coruscant as the sun set behind him, the warmth of which he could almost feel. To see her in her gown walking up the aisle was a memory that seemed to take a lifetime as he relived the moment she stood by him and smiled a most beautiful smile.. Never before had she been so beautiful to him and he could remember exchanging the vows "Forever and always" before his first married kiss. The many sights they had seen and the wonders they had witnessed throughout the galaxy. He began to cry out as the torrent of memories ensued. As the shadows began to focus he began to see their faces. A Son. His Son. He could see himself holding his son for the first time and the overflowing joy that he and his love shared, now brought him terror. His son that he had brought up in the ways of the force, training the boy along the lines of the Masters and Friends he had known. He still remembers their resort home on Alderaan where he and his son trained as his wife looked on with a warm glow. And there they stood before him as he stumbled to pick himself off of the floor. His wife, more beautiful than any other among the stars, tears running from her crystal blue eyes down her cheeks as her hand rested against her stomach, and his son who's eyes pleaded out to him. Ne'aol felt naked and alone. He held out his arms to them as he mouthed "Im so sorry." They ran to him and a smile broke his lips. But as they reached him he closed his arms around them and they vanished into the cold, dense night air. He collapsed to his knees and his head his the floor as he embraced himself , crying out and weeping. Another wave of memories hit him like a breaker upon the cliff side to which he was nailed to. He looked up to see his wife bending over him and looking him in his eyes, her beauty marred as it had been the evening of her murder. In his mind he saw the horrors of the empire again as he flew over his resort home on Alredaan. He could again feel the warmth of his son's force energy blink out and he threw up on the floor. He had landed his ship and killed all of the Imperial scumbags on and around their shuttle, all the while feeling the glow of his love fading. His stomach churned as he remembers walking down the hallway into the main living area to see his son lying dead on the floor, his own saber used against him even as he tried to defend his mother. He started to cry out but not before hearing his love scream. As he ran down the hallway the relived the moment when he stepped into the doorway to the master bedroom, his wife kneeling on the bed clothing torn off and body battered and bruised, she looked him in the eyes and whispered “I love you.” Everything around him stopped in his memories and the world around him. He looked up through blurry vision to see the butterfly in the window frozen in the moment. He looked over to Val and saw that she had begun to stand up and head his way, but she too had stopped in her tracks. << It was in this moment that a part of you... us... died. >> They said in a whisper. In slow motion he saw the Imperial Officer and the soldiers with him fire their weapons from across the room into her chest. It was a slow and agonizing memory, and a moment before she was struck down a smile crossed her lips as she gazed into his soul. True Love. Pure Hate. The treetop house he and Val were in splintered into a billion shards flying at such a velocity they embedded themselves in trees hundreds of yard away. The treetop the house was wrapped around exploded itself and pieces flew by him and Val at super sonic speeds. Time barely moved as the shards of the tree, going as fast as they were, lazily flew by his face. He reached out to caress the face of his love and she smiled back and shook her head. She leaned forward to him but she faded before him as the shock-wave of the explosion reached his ears and time resumed its normal path. The explosion was so loud, anyone for a hundred miles could have heard it. He panted, exhausted from the rush of energy. He stood and tried to regain his composure. Val reached out to him, but he moved just out of reach. He spoke in a cold, double voice as his eyes went black "We leave for the citadel now." He walked to the edge of what was left of the house floor and jumped to the forest floor below...* Endor: His fight with Master Rahmus Ok so I had to go back to FB and dig around, but On December first of '07, Ne'aol and Master Rahmus started a simple spar which turned horribly wrong... Eventyaly Ill post the the entire thread in which the battle took place... And A lot of it I was young and ignorant, still rather new to the whole RP bit, so I probably did a little GMing (so sue me) Here It starts on page 296, post 8858 or something like that... His romance with Val Here is the link to the forum posts Togoria: etc. etc. etc. *These are my posts, edited slightly: A J-Type Diplomatic Barge exits hyperspace... "screw it captain... lets just see what we can do..." "Aye sir." HIS diplomatic barge descends into the atmosphere... The rider and mount lead the expedition to a clearing where the Togorian instructs the Ship to land... Walking out of the ramp surrounded by 12 Elite Force Sensitive Royal Guards in grand white and silver robes, Ne'aol, in his white and silver Mandalrain Armor, his great scythe 'Vita messor ' stood out predominately against his back. the guards filed out and Ne'aol greeted the native with an out stretched arm, to which he received in return... ~ As the large chrome ship glided over the treetops something flew up next to it... "Sir, Togorian and Mosgoth off the port wing... he is waving us over..." "Follow him..." "Aye Sir." ~ The Togorian takes Ne'aol's hand and shakes it firmly. He is strong, but his age shows through in his fur which is a dull tan with a "salt and pepper' look and covered with a light metal armor and a decorated helm. "Welcome to Togoria! I am Askav Vrisana, chief of one of the local clans. Who do I have the honor of meeting this fine day?" He says in a slow and raspy voice. "I am Ne'aol, on guard duty for the Iron Fists." Askav nods his head at the name "The IF huh, good group they are, yes... been good to us here! Well we'll just have to celebrate, been awhile since anyone has visited us here, I'll tell you what. So you said you were on guard duty huh, guard from what? ..." the Old Togorian continues talking, hardly letting Ne'aol let a word in edge-wise. He leads the expedition through the forest to the nearby camp.. They had spent some time in camp. The Captain of the guard was learning and teaching fighting skills with some of the warriors, the Sargent at arms was Telling a story to another group while the clan leader, Askav, was showing Ne'aol around while still talking his ear off. He finally takes a breath... "Do you know how to hunt, my boy?" "I've hunted some, why?" "How would you like to go on a hunting expedition? Yourself and a couple of your warriors, Myself and a couple of my warriors... whatya say?" "We would be honored!" "Good! Wake ups before dawn! Now If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. I will see you at dinner!" and with that the Old Togorian slips into his tent out of sight... ~ Ne'aol casually walks into camp and takes a seat beside his Sargent at arms who was telling a of a magnificent battle on a space station known as the Death Star... Ne'aol walks around the sleeping camp, his guards took turns walking the perimeter with the faint glow of torches lighting their white cloaked bodies. "Its a good night" says Askav walking up behind him "Indeed!" he turns to face the old Togorian "I will be leaving for awhile, but Ill return by tomorrow..." Askav interrupts... "Dont worry about it... we'll puts the hunt till the day after, since the weather was so bad today..." "Very Well, Ill see you tomorrow..." He explodes into black smoke... "Goodby" comes the raspy reply... --------------- *But He never gets to return. The next day a battle takes place in orbit and Ne'aol's personal guard takes leave. After the battle, peace is made and Ne'aol is taken off guard duty over the planet Togoria... OOC Sessions PM Sessions Ne'aol 07:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) BLAH! (randomness for my own use) Ne'aol's ETA-2 modified Interceptor Length - 21.5 feet (6.55 meters) Maximum speed (atmosphere) - 487.5 m/s (1755 km/h) Hyperdrive rating Class - 0.4 Backup Class - 5 Shielding (upgrade) - Equipped Navigation system (upgrade) - Equipped Limited Sensor Jamming (upgrade) - Equipped Armament - Laser cannon turret, Ion Cannons, Energy Bomblet Generator, Misc. Missile launcher Crew - Me and R9 Cargo capacity - limited Consumables - not important ------------ =ACHIEVEMENTS= Achievement Acquired "There is no spoon." Successfully rift from one location to another. Achievement Acquired "Heartache" Lose a loved one. Achievement Acquired "That's a lot of candles!" Reach the age of Five Thousand standard years. Achievement Acquired "This weapon is your life." Successfully build a lightsaber. Achievement Acquired "The Buried Past" Have a flashback of the past Achievement Acquired "See, all better!" Recover from a near-death experience. Achievement Acquired "I want a cookie!" Join the Dark Side. Achievement Acquired "Punch it!" Enter hyperspace at least 500 times. Achievement Acquired "The Force is my ally, but he/she is my life" Get married. Achievement Acquired "Another happy landing" Crash on a moon or planet and survive. Achievement Acquired "Red pill, or the blue pill?" Harvest a lightsaber Crystal Cave. Achievement Acquired "That's not true! That's impossible!" Reveal a hidden truth. Achievement Acquired "There's so many!" Visit fourteen different worlds. Achievement Acquired "Ready? What know you ready?" Became a Jedi Knight Achievement Acquired "Me? ... a Master? ..." Became a Jedi Master Achievement Acquired "The Dark Side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities some consider to be… Unnatural." create a non-canon power using the Dark Side Achievement Acquired "I am your father" Uncover the secret of your dubious parentage. Achievement Acquired "someday all this will be yours" own a planet Achievement Acquired "Follow Me!" be the leader of a usergroup Achievement Acquired "Insurance policy" Carry more than 1 saber/sword. Achievement Acquired "Do-gooder" Join the Jedi. Achievement Acquired "did you even read the name of the game?" play as neither jedi nor sith